


Dowód proszę

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Kobieta spotyka smoka. Smok okazuje się rozmowny.





	Dowód proszę

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, dzień trzeci, prompt – odliczanie. Wyszło raczej coś o upływie czasu i terminach.

– Pospiesz się – ponaglił smok. – Chcę zobaczyć twój dowód osobisty.

Wenefryda ani drgnęła. Nie będzie nią jakaś przerośnięta zielona jaszczurka komenderować, jeszcze czego.

– Straciłaś słuch, czy co? – smok upuścił trochę pary przez nozdrza. – Mówiłem coś.

– Słyszałam, nie fucz na mnie – odparła kobieta. – Po prostu chciałabym najpierw wiedzieć, do czego ci to potrzebne. Nie jadasz niepełnoletnich? A może właśnie jadasz tylko takie? Ktoś tu lubi kwaśne jabłka z białymi ziarnkami?

– No, no, no, tylko bez takich aluzji – sapnął gad. – Ale prawie zgadłaś. Staram się jeść smacznie i zdrowo. Zbyt młode kobiety są za mało esencjonalne, za stare ciężkostrawne, muszą być takie w sam raz, a w dzisiejszych czasach to nie tak łatwo rozpoznać. Dwunastki malują się jak dwudziestki, trzydziestki zakładają sukienki dla trzynastek, sam diabeł nie dojdzie z wami do ładu, a ja lubię mieć pewność. Nie zaryzykuję niestrawności.

– O, czyli smoki miewają niestrawność? – zainteresowała się Wenefryda. – Jak to się u was objawia? Jak się leczy?

– Ejże, to ja tu zadaję pytania! – oburzył się smok. – Widzę, co robisz. Próbujesz mnie zagadać, tylko że ja nie pozwolę ci na żadne gierki.

– A ja myślę, że pozwolisz.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Choćby dlatego, że ciągle jeszcze nie pokazałam ci dowodu – bezczelnie odparła kobieta. – Leży sobie gdzieś w plecaku. Nie masz pojęcia, ile różności potrafi się kryć w damskiej torebce, a w plecaku to już w ogóle. Nawet ludzie miewają kłopoty z dokopaniem się na samo dno, a ty w dodatku nie masz palców.

– Mogę cię zmusić – zagroził stwór. – Przysmażę cię albo nadgryzę.

– Jeśli to zrobisz, mogę stracić władzę w rękach i tym bardziej niczego nie znajdę.

Smok wypuścił nozdrzami trochę dymu. Wenefryda zauważyła też, że ogon mu pojaśniał i z ciemnozielonego zrobił się prawie seledynowy.

– Przestań się już popisywać i po prostu pokaż mi ten dowód, co? – pojednawczo powiedział gad. – Są duże szanse, że okażesz się przeterminowana i jednak cię wypuszczę.

– No wiesz ty co? Przeterminowana? – oburzyła się kobieta. Gdyby ludzie mogli wypuszczać dym nozdrzami, może by tak zrobiła. – To już szczyt wszystkiego. Nie dość, że szowinistyczne samce mojego własnego gatunku rechoczą, że mija mi termin przydatności, to jeszcze smok kręci na mnie nosem.

– Czyli młódką to ty już nie jesteś, wreszcie jakiś konkret – ucieszył się gad. – Nie można było tak od razu? Czemu się tak opierałaś? Dałabyś się zjeść z czystej próżności?

– Dziwi się smok, który woli raczej głodować, niż zjeść nieidealny posiłek. Ty, a może ty masz ortoreksję? – zainteresowała się Wenefryda.

– Orto co?

– Ortoreksję. Obsesję na punkcie zdrowego jedzenia, takie zaburzenie odżywiania.

– Nie mam żadnej ortoreksji i nie zamierzam ci niczego udowadniać – odparł z godnością smok. – Jak miałbym to zresztą zrobić, zjadając cię? Czy ty masz dobrze w głowie?

– Ja tam twierdzę, że owszem, tylko świat nie zawsze mi wierzy. Ale tak właściwie masz rację – z westchnieniem przyznała kobieta. – Tak naprawdę wcale nie chcę, żebyś mnie zjadł.

– I bardzo dobrze – ucieszył się gad i cały zrobił się seledynowy. – Nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty. Tak właściwie to jestem wegetarianinem – przyznał z niejakim zakłopotaniem.

– Ty, smok, wegetarianinem? To w ogóle możliwe?

– Jeśli mnie teraz spytasz, czy to taka moda, to cię jednak przysmażę – zagroził stwór.

– No już, nie złość się, ja po prostu nie rozumiem – uspokoiła go Wenefryda. Zaczynała nabierać ochoty, by pogłaskać gada. – Po co w takim razie bawisz się w polowania na kobiety? Dla sportu? Dla tradycji? Twoi kumple w ogóle wiedzą, że nie jadasz mięsa?

– A tobie co do tego? – smok znów wypuścił dym z nozdrzy. – A może to ja powinienem spytać, czy ty naprawdę tak bardzo lubisz się włóczyć z plecakiem po wertepach, czy może po prostu masz dość ludzi i tego, co o tobie mówią?

Wenefryda nie odpowiedziała. Nie będzie się tłumaczyć przerośniętej jaszczurce, jeszcze czego. Przez jakiś czas stali naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się spojrzeniami. Kobieta odezwała się pierwsza.

– Chyba mamy pat – westchnęła. – Ja nie mam ochoty wracać do ludzi, ty nie masz ochoty mnie zjeść…

– Ale zawsze mogę przysmażyć, aż będziesz zwiewać w podskokach – przerwał jej smok.

– Możesz, ale tego nie zrobisz. Nie jesteś taki. Gdybyś taki był, już dawno byś mnie przepędził.

Gad cofnął się o dwa kroki.

– Czy ty mi właśnie dajesz do zrozumienia, że zamierzasz się tu osiedlić?

– Eee, nie. Nie lubię dzikiej głuszy aż tak – przyznała Wenefryda. – Proponuję raczej układ. Ilekroć będę potrzebowała odpocząć od ludzi, przyjdę tutaj, do ciebie. Za każdym razem będę inaczej ubrana, żeby twoi kumple myśleli, że polujesz na coraz to nowe ofiary.

Smok zastanowił się.

– Brzmi niegłupio, ale co będzie, jeśli nam nie wyjdzie?

– To po prostu przestaniemy się spotykać. Jesteśmy przecież cywilizowanymi istotami.

– No dobrze – zgodził się jaszczur. – Skoro tak, chyba wypadałoby się przedstawić. Mam na imię Holofernes.

– Wenefryda – powiedziała kobieta.

Odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę, ale po chwili zreflektowała się i nie wiedząc, co zrobić, po prostu pomachała. Gad potrząsnął łbem.

– Smocze zwyczaje wymagają, żeby po zawarciu paktu coś razem zjeść – odezwał się Holofernes. – Niedawno załatwiłem sobie dostawę sałaty. Lubisz sałatę?

– Nie bardzo – przyznała Wenefryda – ale jeśli ją polać sosem, najlepiej koperkowym, ujdzie.

– No to mamy kłopot, nie mam koperku – westchnął smok.

Kobieta pacnęła się w czoło.

– Ale ja chyba mam sos koperkowy w proszku. Właściwie to noszę go w plecaku od tak dawna, że już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy go kupiłam. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest przeterminowany…


End file.
